1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fracturing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Photovoltaic (PV) modules convert light energy into electrical energy without producing any greenhouse gases during the conversion process. Therefore, energy may be obtained in a more environmentally friendly manner. The electrical energy generated by photovoltaic modules can be used for all the different kinds of applications as can electrical energy derived using batteries or existing power generators. Recently, with the progress and development in photovoltaic technology, the cost of PV modules has dropped considerably, thereby rendering PV modules more affordable and more popular in the consumer market. For example, PV modules can now be found on residence rooftops and on the external walls of buildings, as well as in various electronic products such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, digital watches, and laptops.
A PV module utilized in a consumer electronic product generally includes many PV cells having different sizes. The PV cells are formed by cutting and are connected in series. One method for cutting the PV cells is laser cutting. However, when a laser directly cuts a PV cell into two sections, the regions near the cut surfaces of the PV cell may melt and be short-circuited as a result of the significant heat generated during the cutting process.
In order to avoid short circuits, a groove may first be formed on a PV cell by laser, after which the PV cell may be manually fractured along the groove by an operator. Because the material of the PV cell is brittle and different operators may apply different forces during such a fracturing process, uneven cracks frequently are formed on the PV cell. Moreover, the quality and yield of the PV cells are difficult to control.
In recent years, due to the intense competition in manufacturing industries, manufacturers that are able to produce more products in a limited time have better market competitiveness. Therefore, the importance of automatic equipment grows with each passing day.